


Griefing

by seven_stars_13



Series: SevenStars13's BNHA next generation [4]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: POV Original Character, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_stars_13/pseuds/seven_stars_13
Summary: i have not wrote anything in YEARS so tell me if i did something wrong : )this is set in mia's 2nd year of UA. two years from the main plot.
Series: SevenStars13's BNHA next generation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Griefing

Yaei was always the golden child after he came out, I envied him most of the time. Wishing I could be looked at the way they saw him. Maybe they saw potential in his quirk, but our quirks were mainly the same. Were they not? He could explode rocks of his body and I can make rocks of my hands with HEAT not cold. What could cold even do? Shock them with a few second frostbites? Yaei would destroy his body if he wanted to cause permanent damage. If I wanted to cause permanent damage all I would have to do is think about temperature. Yet I was the one they looked at with fear, like? I can help you so let me. Yaei didn't do anything in the fight but I did and you praise him like he did it all. 

Achika was a middle child, well sort of. But it didn't matter to anyone _but me._ At first, they were scared shitless of her quirk, as they should of, but grew used to it. Accepting it. Always encouraging her...always her. She could always get away with anything. Like that time she broke a window and blamed it on me and I got grounded for a week. _I hate her_. She didn't help him during the fight either, she should have gotten blame but didn't. 

There was also a baby now, they were barely even 2. But I don't care about them. So, there's me. Mia Midoriya-Kirishima. The hated, oh so 'bad kid', the one who got punished for nothing but my age. Like, oh my I'm sorry I'm 17 years old and not one of 'precious' twin whos 18. I hate them. I hated most of my family. But for him. Dad, pro hero Red Riot. He cared about me, he didn't hate me because I was younger. He listened to me. He once grounded Yaei when we were younger because he lied to try to get me grounded. It made me feel loved. Happy. He taught me how to use my quirk right because no one else did. He cared when no one else did. But that's gone. Because I failed. Panicked in the face of danger...no he said it himself, _'leave, save yourself'_ that was a suicide mission and he knew it. 

And now, a low somber mood ran across us all at his _funeral._ I surprisingly didn't cry. The only one that didn't. Achika was behind me I could hear her ugly crying. Yaei and his sicking 'lovey-dovey' girlfriend, Yoshiko beside him crying their hearts out. I found it horrible that they cried, yes, that's your father being lowered down but he didn't want you to cry. He told me so. The last time he was near his death bed he told me _'don't cry when I'm gone, be happy that I was there'_ and I tried to be happy but I felt _empty_. I could see his three other husbands, _my dads_ , crying beside the grave that was now being filled with dirt. Is that life? To live then become fertilizer to the earth after your no longer useful? Till your coffin rots and disintegrates in to dirt beside, below, and above and your decaying bones turn into dust? Stupid really. I felt a hand on my shoulder, ''hey, don't worry...it's going to be alright'' Achika's voice is below a whisper. And she had the audacity to tell me it going to be alright. How. How can it be alright if our father is gone? Did it not...affect her that much? I tighten my fingers into a fist, my long sleeves hide it. She doesn't understand because she doesn't know how much he matters. I will never be the same. Not without him. I plan to get revenge on those bastards that dare fucking murder, my father. If no one will dare try to find out what truly happened that night. Then I will. 

.

.

.

[instagram.com/seven_stars_13/](https://t.co/wvWbeoJm2m?amp=1)

[twitter.com/seven_stars_13](https://twitter.com/seven_stars_13)

**Author's Note:**

> i have not wrote anything in YEARS so tell me if i did something wrong : )  
> this is set in mia's 2nd year of UA. two years from the main plot.


End file.
